We'll get through this
by Sushigirl10
Summary: Sam had Cancer at the age of 4,how will his family and friends react when it comes back? Rated T to be safe.
1. Finding out

We'll get through this

Chapter 1:Finding out

**A/N:This story was inspired by the story 'My eyes closed'**

**Disclaimer:I don't own glee,if I did then Chord would still be on the show.**

Sam's POV

I walked into the kitchen to see my mommy leaning against the kitchen counter and my daddy looking very worried.I heard mommy and daddy talking to each other,mommy was talking softly and quietly,like the way she sings to me at bedtime.

''What are we going to do? It seems so cruel to tell a four year old this!'' Mommy started to cry at that point.I don't know why,so I ran up to her and hugged her around her knees.

''It's ok mommy,I'm sorry'' I said as daddy picked me up and placed me on the counter next to mommy, I scooted over and hugged her around the neck.

''Son,there's something your mother and I need to tell you'' said Daddy as mommy picked me up from the counter and held me close.

''What is it?'' I asked,afraid of what daddy was going to say.

''Now Sam,the doctor says you're sick,you have something called Cancer'' said Daddy as I nodded,not fully getting what he was saying.

''Does that mean I get to stay home and watch TV and eat ice cream?'' I asked,mommy always gives me ice cream when I'm sick.

''No sweetie,you have to go away to the hospital where the doctors and nurses will make you better'' said Mommy,I have no idea what Cancer is though.

''What's Cancer?'' I asked,my eyes darting between my parents.

''It's a disease,a disease where your cells grow and that's how Cancer starts'' said Daddy as mommy put me down and I ran to my room.

That was twelve years ago.


	2. It's back

We'll get through this

Chapter 2:It's back

Sectionals was just around the corner,New Directions was very excited but that all changed when Sam had recieved a call from his father.

''Hi son'' said Brad as his son picked up the phone.

''Hi dad'' said Sam as the whole choir room quietened down so Sam could have a conversation with his father.

''Son,I spoke to Dr Smith and she gave me the blood test results that she did on you last week'' said Brad as he paced the office.

''Okay'' said Sam as he breathed in.

''You know when you came to me last week and told me that you didn't feel well?'' asked Brad as he sat down on his chair.

''Yeah'' said Sam as he glared at Puck and shot him a look that clearly told him to shut up.

''Dr Smith thinks the Cancer is back'' said Brad as his son gasped.

''But it can't!'' said Sam as he tried to keep his breathing at a normal pace.

''I know son,you'll start chemo tomorrow'' said Brad as his son sighed.

''Okay'' said Sam as he sighed.

''Bye son'' said Brad as his son hung up.

''Bye dad'' said Sam as he ended the call.

''What was that about?'' asked Finn as he looked at Sam with a confused look on his face.

''My dad just called'' said Sam as he stood up and walked to stand next to Will.

''What about?'' asked Will as he looked at his student.

''He just spoke to the doctor'' said Sam as Rachel looked at him with a worried expression on her face.

''The doctor?'' asked Rachel as she looked at her new teammate.

''Yeah'' said Sam as he dropped his gaze to his shoelace.

''What doctor?'' asked Puck as he looked at Sam with a worried expression on his face.

''My oncologist'' said Sam as Artie stared at him.

''Isn't that a doctor who specialises in Cancer?'' asked Artie as Sam looked down.

''C'mon dude,you can tell us'' said Mike as Sam bought his gaze back to his friends.

''When I was four years old,I was diagnosed with Cancer and now it's back'' said Sam as his friends and teacher gasped.

''Sam,you have Cancer?'' asked Will as his student went back to his seat.

''Yeah,Leukemia to be exact'' said Sam as Rachel took his hand.

''What stage is it?'' asked Rachel as she squeezed Sam's hand lightly.

''Stage one'' said Sam as Rachel dropped his hand.

''When do you start chemo?'' asked Mercedes as she looked at her boyfriend.

''Tomorrow'' said Sam as Will looked at him in shock.

''But that's way too soon'' said Will as he looked at Sam in shock.

''Dr Smith says we need to start treatment as soon as possible for there to be a chance'' said Sam as Finn and Rachel looked at him.

''But what about Stevie and Stacey?'' asked Rachel,suddenly worried about how Sam's little brother and sister would take the news that their older brother was very sick.

''I'll tell them but they've already watched mom die from this type of Cancer and I don't want to upset them'' said Sam as Finn looked at him in shock.

''Dude,you have the same type of Cancer your mom had three years ago?'' asked Finn as he looked at his best friend in shock.

''Yeah'' said Sam as Artie turned in his wheelchair to face him.

''Wait Sam,how long did it take you to recover last time?'' asked Artie as he looked at Sam.

''Five years'' said Sam as Artie's eyes widened.

''You recovered when you were nine years old?'' asked Finn as Sam looked at him.

''Yeah,I'm not sure if treatment will work this time'' said Sam as Rachel looked at him.

''Why?'' asked Rachel,confused at Sam's words.

''Chemo's horrible and if it doesn't work,then a bone marrow transplant will have to be done'' said Sam as he shuddered at the thought.

''We'll help you get through the treatment, Sam. We'll be here the whole time'' said Mike as he looked at Sam and grabbed his hand and squeezed it.


	3. Treatment

We'll get through this

Chapter 3: Treatment

**A/N: I'm sorry this took so long!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Glee on DVD and CD!**

**I own: Sam's cousin, Sandy!**

The next day had come around quicker than any of the member of the New Directions thought it would and now it was time for Sam to be taken to the hospital by the ambulance that his dad had organised to come to Mckinley to get him. Sam wasn't looking forward to his first round of chemotherapy, due to the fact that it often made him feel sick.

"We'll come visit" said Finn as he helped Sam get his jacket on.

"I hope so, plus I'll be bugging you on the phone" said Sam as he showed Finn the new Iphone 5 that his dad got him.

"Is that a new phone, Sam?" asked Finn as he stared at the shiny, white phone in his best friend's hand.

"Yep, Mercedes will give you the number" said Sam as Mercedes punched his new number into Finn's phone.

"I've texted all your friends back in Nashville the number, sweetheart" said Mercedes as she and Sam kissed, making Finn go awkward.

"Ready for chemo, dude?" asked Finn as Sam and Mercedes broke away from their kiss.

"Nope" said Sam as he looked at Finn in the eyes.

"Why not?" asked Finn as confusion formed in his eyes.

"It makes me feel sick" said Sam as Finn punched him lightley on the shoulder.

"Is it really that bad?" asked Finn, punching Sam lightly on the shoulder.

"Especially when I'm throwing up blood every few hours" said Sam as he coughed up blood for the first time that morning, causing Finn to grab hold of him just as two paramedics entered the choir room with a gurney, one of them was Sam's mom's best friend, Freddie.

After Freddie and the other paramedic, whose name was George, got Sam to lie down on the gurney with an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose, they wheeled the gurney out of the choir room and to the ambulance outside, the New Directions immediately started talking.

"I hope Sam'll be alright, chemo isn't easy" said Mercedes as Quinn put an arm around her shoulder.

"It'll help him get better, though" said Quinn, trying to reassure her friend. A week had passed since Sam went into the hospital, Sandy was back in school and Will had a surprise for the other members of the New Directions.

"Alright guys, we're going to visit Sam at the hospital!" said Will as the rest of his students rushed out of the school and onto the bus.

They arrived at the hospital twenty minutes later and Will asked the receptionist directions to the Children's Oncology ward.

When they got up to the Children's Oncology ward, Will led the other members of the New Directions to Sam's room, he stood by the door and looked in to see Sam sitting up in bed, Xbox 360 controller in hand and he had obviously lost his hair to chemo.

"Yes! I win again!" said Sam as he punched the air with his fist and smiled widely at Doctor Thomas Jackson, who was sitting next to him in a chair beside his hospital bed.

"Damn it, Sam! You're really good at this!" said Thomas as he put his controller down and looked up to see Will. "And you've got visitors!" said Thomas as Sam looked up to see Will and the other members of the New Directions smiling at him.

"Hi guys" said Sam as Brittany ran into his room and practically pounced on him without warning.

"Hi Sam!" said Will as he walked into the room, his other students walking in after him.

"Brittany, get off of me!" said Sam as he tried to push Brittany off of him.

"Brittany, get off of that patient" said Thomas, getting an odd look from Sam.

"Thomas! 'That patient', really?" asked Sam as he shot an odd look in Thomas's direction just as Brittany jumped off of him.

"It's time for chemo, buddy" said Thomas, trying to avoid bursting into laughter.

"Ten minutes" said Sam as Thomas smirked at him before leaving the room.

"For a Children's Oncology ward, it doesn't have a nice color scheme" said Rachel as she looked around Sam's room with her nose crinkled.

"I know, looking at sky blue walls the whole time gets boring" said Sam as he relaxed against his pillows.

"How are you feeling, Sam?" asked Will as he sat down in the chair next to Sam's hospital bed.

"A bit better but the chemotherapy is making me feel tired" said Sam as he smiled at his teacher.

"That's to be expected" said Sandy as she sat down next to her cousin on the hospital bed.

After talking for another five minutes, it was time for Sam's next round of chemo, and Thomas and Dr Smith smirked at him when Sam reacted to having the IV needle inserted into his arm by screaming.

"Come on, Sam! You've been doing this since you were four!" said Dr Smith as Sam shot her a weak glare.

"Yeah, but it still hurts!" said Sam as he shot a weak glare in his oncologist's direction. After finishing chemo, Sam drifted off into a peaceful sleep and Sandy watched her cousin with adoration in her eyes.

"He looks so peaceful" Rachel whispered to Finn, who nodded in agreement.


End file.
